


Isn't this fun? ^^

by Mellow_Park



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Boys in Skirts, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: There's a dress code change at school and Minhos friends are protesting it. Like the good student council president he is he's trying to be supportive.But apparently this is way deeper than he wanted it to be.A/N: The plot is a mess and I have no Beta but I promise this will be going somewhere





	1. Why the skirt?

**Author's Note:**

> My first work with TxT and Stray Kids! Please be patient ^^° 
> 
> Tags will be continuously added as I go on

Minho sipped his strawberry chocolate frappe with a blank expression, simply staring at his self proclaimed best friend walking into the classroom. Chan looked back, didn't greet him, didn't wave, just sat down in his designated seat next to Minho and got his things out. Minho took another sip, crossing his legs as he continued to observe his friend. Chan didn't let it bother him, texting his menace of a little brother in complete silence. They had about five minutes left before class started and Minho finally finished his drink of choice. With only the obnoxious sound of air and residue liquid being sucked up beard between them, a question started burning on his mind. 

"So Chan. Why the skirt?" 

Minho finally asked, setting his empty plastic cup down. Chan looked over at him and set the phone down, expression serious. 

"They changed the dress code. No shorts for boys. But skirts are fine for girls"

Ah, a protest. Minho nods, simply accepting this for now. Honestly he had worse from Chan before so really, this he can handle. Alongside the bell their mutual friend Woojin entered the room and Minho seriously regrets getting up this morning. He was wearing a kilt, it looked horrible on him, and horrendously overdone makeup. 

"I see you were pulled into this as well?" 

It's no secret that Woojin was whipped for Chan well beyond what should be acceptable but apparently this time that wasn't the reason. 

"They banned girls from wearing makeup. Seungmins boyfriend insisted" 

Ah yes, Minho can see how Hyunjin would be responsible for this. As handsome as he was, his makeup skills needed serious work. At least that confirms the suspicion that this protest already had a solid base in their friend group. 

The teacher entered and it took Miss Song approximately twenty four seconds to spot Woojin and Chan. After laughing for two minutes straight and being unable to finish rollcall without chuckling, she just started class. There was nothing she could do. Minho noticed some of the girls turning around and giggling, others were holding their thumbs up and Woojin was regretting his life choices. 

Minho can't wait to see the others. 

~^•^~^•^~^•^~

And he was right in anticipating their shared lunch break. Additionally to Chan, Jisung and Jeongin were also wearing skirts while Hyunjin and Felix went the whole nine yards. Changbin was wearing heels, probably borrowed from his sister, and Seungmin was taking pictures for blackmail. They looked ridiculous but they were his friends. He can't stand up and abandon them during lunch. 

"So I'm thinking we should up the game a bit and be in full crossdress by Thursday. I already gave more second years willing to join our protest tomorrow"

Felix announced, legs crossed where he was sitting on Chan's lap, feeding his brother french fries over his shoulder. 

"We should get 39% of male students to join by Friday" 

Seungmin provided and Woojin patted his head, pleased with his brothers efforts. Minho just hummed, already resigning himself to the fact that he will be borrowing clothes tomorrow. That'll be a mess to explain to his parents. 

"And what if they just make the rules stricter?" 

He adds on and Jisung tuts, leaning across the table in an effort to steal Changbins cheesecake. 

"We already have costumes prepared. It's much too short notice to introduce a school uniform and if they do we'll modify it. They'll take back the rules soon enough" 

Changbin sounded weirdly confident but that wasn't business Minho had anything to do with. Instead he turned his attention to the rest of the room, particularly a group of guys who he was sure would've usually said something stupid right about now but instead they just keel looking over. Weighing their options. It's easy to see why. They might look like this but Chan is captain of the swimming team and Changbin was the principals son. Woojin was founder of the Kendo club and Minho is student council president. Felix had around two million followers on Instagram, Jisung was the ace of the newspaper club, Jeongins Dad is a cop, Seungmin is probably the best student at this school and there's a rumor that Hyunjins brother has some business going on with the dark side of town. 

"The next school council meeting is in three weeks. If we get 66% student support then the board won't have any other option but to revise the dress code again" 

"So I need to put in work again" 

Minho sighed, pushing around his lunch a little longer before just shoving the noodles over to Jisung before he started throwing a fit about anything. 

"We'll help. Jisung is already working on the article, I am doing a live stream tonight to inform my followers and get their support and Channie hyung and Woojinnie hyung will keep the sports teams in check""

All we need is more effective lobbying from our handsome president" 

Changbin, who had also given his tray to Jisung in defeat, finished for Felix while giving Minho a grin. It is very true that he earned his position through very effective lobbying and a flirting. He's not proud of it but there's no denying that he's really good at it. Might as well use his superpower for good. 

"Fine. But I'm not wearing heels"


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Minho went through his mother's closet in hopes of finding anything stylish and not too formal to wear. It was a blessing that his parents were rarely home, she would have a fit if she saw him holding various skirts to his body. In the end he settled for a white and black pleated skirt with Cherries printed on and paired it with a black sweater with cherry blossoms on the sleeves. It looked pretty cute but not too overdone, he could actually wear this outside without attracting too much attention. 

Clothes chosen, he slipped into simply black sneakers and started his daily walk to school. On the way he passed by his regular cafe and, per usual, got a strawberry chocolate frappe to go. His day couldn't start without the sugary cold during the hot summer months and the employees know him well enough to always have his drink ready for him when he drops by. Sometimes he even gets it for free.

"Why the skirt?" The boy behind the counter asks, handing Minho his drink of the season. Minho just shrugs and takes the first sip. Absolutely perfect. 

"A protest, I guess. It's cute though" 

The rest of his commute is fairly eventless if one can ignore the stares directed at his person from every angle. As student council present the first place he goes to in the morning is the office to check over schedules. The school festival is still months away and the next board meeting is in 20 days. He should get the others to prepare a survey regarding the dress code before that time. 

"You're early today" Chan says as he leans against the doorframe and minho shrugs, looking up. Chan is wearing a skirt again, it's pastel pink and much too short, showing off his way too trained thighs. His hair is a fluffy curly mess and he's wearing a black ribbon on it. Minho tries not to laugh. 

"I don't want to hear that from you. Aren't you usually still asleep now?" He questions as he makes a quick schedule for the student survey and pins it to the board next to the door. 

"Early morning practice. Felix said he'd do my makeup today Min" at that the younger laughed, patting his best friends shoulder. Felix was significantly better at makeup than Hyunjin but Minho wouldn't let him anywhere near his face. They both have a tendency to get carried away. 

"Don't worry, if it looks bad I'll get someone to fix it" 

They headed for class together, getting quite a few looks from people but to their surprise they did spot a few guys wearing long skirts and girls wearing the shortest shorts they could without it being too inappropriate for the public. As usual, their influence was undeniable. 

Woojin was almost late once again, this time in dark red heels with a matching leather skirt, a white blouse and a red headband. Minho wanted to laugh but Woojin looked ready to cry. 

"Do you wanna talk about this?" Chan offered helpfully and Woojin just shook his head before taking his seat, obviously very done with today. Seungmin definitely deserves some grade A present after this, this memory will keep Minho amused for the next week's to come. 

Class ended uneventfully, as always, and their lunch period was spent making a battle plan for the next few weeks. Apparently some teachers had already talked to Felix about his behavior and this 'protest' but they couldn't be punished for anything since Technically they weren't violating the dress code. 

At the end of school, Minho started packing his things to make his rounds. Getting the students in clubs motivated for this protest was a surefire win to get a lot of attention in a short period of time. Clubs that were mostly female were quick to be sold on the idea and wholeheartedly supported the cause while some sports clubs with mostly guys were pretty indifferent. They would support it though since Minho promised to raise their club budget a good bit. So easy to fool. 

The last stop for today would be the library committee, a small club that basically ran the schools library down to mailing people deadlines and collecting fines. The clubs president, Choi Soobin, was fairly popular in school if only for his cute looks and tall built but Minho knew that if he could get that bunny on board it would be smooth sailing. 

"Soobin, you got a minute?" Minho asked with a bright smile, Soobin looking up with a reasonable amount of doubt though he still stopped typing away at the libraries central computer. 

"Sure, what is it, Sunbae?" They've been attending the same school for years now but for some reason Soobin never felt comfortable enough to call Minho by his name. It irked him a little bit but he easily let it go. He explained their cause, the fact that the dress code had changed without the agreement of the student body and they would make sure it got revoked during the next board meeting. Until then they would protest the dress code, guys wearing skirts and makeup, girls wearing short shorts to set a statement.

"I honestly don't know sunbae, can't we just deal with it? It's just shorts" Soobin said with a sigh. For being the leader of such a busy and big club Soobin really didn't care much for extra work or putting in effort where it wasn't necessary. 

"This is about principle Soobin, we can't just let this happen" he argued, leaning against the table after making sure his skirt would still cover his underwear. No panty shots from him.

"It's really not a big deal Minho, just because your friends want to make it one doesn't make it important"

His nemesis said with a stupid grin as he leaned over Soobins back in a hug. The younger blushed a pretty pink but Minho couldn't be bothered to notice when he was staring at evil itself. Choi Yeonjun. Lead vocal of the school band, resident popular boy and his enemy since kindergarten. Why they keep being pitted against each other is a mystery, Minho can't even remember why he hates Yeonjun this much but not a single cell in his body is ever going to like him. 

"I'm sorry Mr VICE president, did anyone ask for your opinion?" He returned with a very pissed off smile, loving how Yeonjun seems to bristle at the title. Yeonjun lost the election to him by just a few votes, something Minho will never forget to bring up around him.   
"The board made the decision without the students consent and many are very displeased about it. There's enough reason to sit least try and get the change in dress code revoked"

"You sure it's not just your misfit group of social justice warrior wannabees that is making people not like the change?" Yeonjun returns, taking a seat and looking up at Minho who simply sighs. He doesn't have time to argue with someone so stupid, not when there's still a lot to do. 

"I honestly don't have time for you right now. Just make sure you come to the council meeting tomorrow, we're prepping a survey for the student body-"  
"More work!?"   
A familiar voice called from the side, The representative of the second years, Choi Beomgyu coming up to them. Minho nods sadly, pulling the younger boy into a loving embrace. Even if he's friends with an asshole, Beomgyu is an angel in disguise and the most diligent boy he knows. 

"Sadly so. Prepping for the school festival stays on hold for a few weeks" Beomgyu whines, clinging onto minho as well while Yeonjun retches in the back. Soobin had officially left the chat in favor of doing library work.   
"I have so many good ideas for the festival thought…. I bet I can get the drama club and choir to do a performance together!" 

It's a sweet dream, a silly one, but a cute one. The drama club has a long fostered hatred towards the choir, mostly because their budgets keep interfering with each other as does the usage of the stage. The drama club is mostly made up of upperclassmen, fourth year students that enjoy idol status at school while choir has soloists from all grades. The most promising stars would be HueningKai and Taehyun, two truly adorable first years who have quickly become to talk of the school, alongside a third year students Minho is familiar with. 

"Good luck with that Gyu, good luck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important details for this chapter! 
> 
> 1) Minho and Yeonjun are childhood frenemies  
2) Soobin is basically the librarian  
3) I have a decent storyline together ^^° 
> 
> Spoiler for next week:
> 
> "We don't need your stupid scripts to perform on a stage, thank you"  
"Like we would ever have to rely on your sorry excuse of a singing voice"   
"Say that again beanstalk!"   
Beomgyu: "Can you two please stop fighting!" 
> 
> I promise we'll meet the other members of TxT and some BTS members next time!   
Also, should include any ships in this? If so which ones? Across groups is great too

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any leftover confusion: 
> 
> 1) Woojin, Minho and Chan are third years, '00 line + Changbin second year, Jeongin first year  
2) Seungmin and Woojin are siblings, Chan and Felix are also siblings  
3) Hyunjin and Seungmin are dating
> 
> This week's spoiler:   
Soobin: "I honestly don't know sunbae, can't we just deal with it? It's just shorts"  
Minho: "This is about principle Soobin, we can't just let this happen"   
VP: "It's really not a big deal Minho, just because your friends want to make it one doesn't make it important"  
Minho: "I'm sorry Mr VICE president, did anyone ask for your opinion?" 
> 
> Leave lots of love and advice in the comments please! I'm very open to suggestions for this story and comments give me motivation to continue writing


End file.
